


I won't let you go

by WonhoBabyBunny



Series: K-Pop one shots [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friendship, One Shot, Other, Sad and Happy, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonhoBabyBunny/pseuds/WonhoBabyBunny
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: K-Pop one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656850
Kudos: 10





	I won't let you go

_"The sixth trainee to debut is..."_  
_My heart was beating like crazy. This was my last chance to debut as an idol._  
_It was my dream since I was a child._ _My stomach tensed up and I didn't dare to look up off my feet._

_„#Gun. Congratulations!"_

_I_ _n shook I looked up, tears filling my eyes. That couldn't be true. I watched #Gun going down the stairs, exchanging high fives with Jooheon and then standing on the place where I hoped to stand myself. I didn't even realized that Minhyuk was the last member to join the group. I just stood there, trying to hold back my tears. Unsuccessfully. How could this happen? I worked so hard..._

_Wasn't it enough at the end? I suddenly couldn't breathe anymore. I gasped for air but it didn't help. The boys ran towards me, worried. But they were too late. I collapsed before they could reach me..._

Completely drenched in sweat and gasping Changykun woke up. It took a few minutes until he realized where he was. He was at the dorm, part of the group the No. Mercy had created. The other members were still sleeping. Nobody heard him but he still felt safe. „Another nightmare?" He turned around, surprised by the voice and looked straight into Kihyun's worried face. He nodded silently. And without a word, the older boy holds up his blanket. „Come here. You can sleep with me tonight." Without hesitation, Changkyun grabbed his own blanket and crawled into Kihyun's bed like a little child. As soon as he laid down comfortably, Kihyun placed the blanket over him and hugged him tight from behind, softly petting the younger one's head. „The same dream as usual?" The boy nodded again and felt the tears coming back.

„Poor Kukkung. But No.Mercy is already over for two years. Are you still afraid you're not good enough? Or that you will be kicked out?" Changkyun sighed and wiped away the tears. „No... not really... But the fear I felt at the last elimination... it was too much to overcome it that easily." Kihyun gentle kissed his neck. „I know how you felt. But you know that we love you, do you? And so does our monbebes." „I know..." he mumbled, burying his face in the blanket. „And I'm more than thankful for everything. You guys are my family and I love you so much."

Now it was Kihyun's turn to wipe his tears away. „Thank you Kukkung. What should we do without you? Sometimes I really feel like your mother or like your older brother. You are so adorable. Thank you for being part of this group." For a few moments, there was silence between the two boys. „And I want to apologize to you." Surprised, Changkyun opened his eyes and turned his head to Kihyun. „For what?" The older one looked at him with guilt written all over his face. „For all the bad things I've said to you the first day we've met. You had done nothing wrong and I just let my anger and my disappointment out on you." He chuckled lightly. „I was a real bitch that day. I'm extremely sorry Changkyun. Will you forgive me?" Changkyun smiled and closed his eyes again. „Of course I do. Were friends and I don't know if you know that saying but the best friendship starts with the words: at the beginning, I didn't even like you. I think that sums up the situation very well, don't you think?" The two boys giggled slightly and the Kihyun hugged him even tighter.

„Thanks. But I guess we should try to get a little bit more rest. Sleep well baby boy." Kihyun buried his face at Changykun’s back and sighted lightly before falling asleep. But Changkyun laid there, thinking about what Kihyun had said, The little hamster was right. The boys and the fans loved him, no matter what had happened at No.Mercy. And it was this very moment that Changkyun really felt loved and accepted by everyone around him.

„Thank you", he whispered before he finally falls asleep. 


End file.
